


tfw bae saves u from evil

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cisswap, F/F, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, femvictuuri
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Vika đã quen ở Nga, nơi mà sâu bọ ngoan ngoãn lịch sự ở đúng chỗ của mình. May là đã có Yuri ở đây cứu cô.





	tfw bae saves u from evil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tfw bae saves u from the evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140121) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> *Lời tác giả: dài lắm, ngại dịch vl, tự vào link fic gốc đọc nhé...
> 
> *Lời người dịch: CHÚC MỪNG NGÀY PHỤ NỮ VIỆT NAM 20/10 :VVV

 

Vika thích hầu như mọi thứ khi sống ở Nhật (như Yuri, gia đình của Yuri, và Yuri) nhưng cô lại không thích mùa hè. Ve sầu kêu rầm rĩ mọi lúc mọi nơi. Người cô lúc nào cũng nóng nực và nhễ nhại mồ hôi, tóc tai rũ rượi và quăn bết lại. Khu nhà suối nước nóng đã quá cũ và không có điều hòa. Vậy là lần đầu tiên kể từ năm lên mười bốn, cô đành từ bỏ mặc áo độn ngực khi ở trên sân băng và mặc một chiếc áo không mút thay thế. Trời không đủ mát để chợp mắt, và Makkachin cũng từ chối ôm ấp vì quá nóng. Yuri vẫn không chịu để Vika gối đầu lên đùi mình.

 

Nghĩ là, Vika đã phải chịu đựng quá nhiều rồi.

 

Cô gà gật nghĩ về những sai lầm mình mắc phải, về những ngày miệt mài luyện tập của họ, về việc họ nên làm gì vào ngày hôm sau. Yuri của cô cần phải tập thêm với mấy cú nhảy, nhưng có lẽ Vika sẽ để bản thân thưởng ngoạn một tí và ‘giúp’ Yuri với bước chuyển tiếp của cô nàng. Yuri trông thật xinh đẹp khi khiêu vũ trên sàn băng, với mái tóc đen nhánh túm gọn thành một búi sau gáy. Có thể cô nàng sẽ mặc váy ngắn và tất bó thay vì quần ôm. Sẽ rất là tuyệt. Vika thích cái cách mà váy Yuri tốc lên khi nàng xoay người.

 

Cô quay đầu và dán mắt vào tường, mơ hồ tự hỏi cái chấm trên đó là gì. Rồi cô căng mắt nhìn.

 

Vika bật thét.

 

Chân tay cô vung loạn xạ trước khi bật được đèn lên, và nhìn kĩ hơn, và lại bật ra một tràng la hét nữa, chói tai hơn, rồi nhảy khỏi giường khi đang kêu gào không ngừng. Thứ đó _chạy thoăn thoắt_ qua trần nhà và đứng im tại chỗ khi Yuri mở phăng cửa và điên cuồng nhìn quanh. “Cái – cái – –?”

 

Vika nghe thấy tiếng bước chân trên cầu thang nhưng Yuri đang ở ngay đây và Vika là một đứa nhát cáy chỉ muốn trốn biệt tăm biệt tích. Vika vọt ra khỏi chỗ và giấu mình phía sau Yuri, co quắp lại để giấu thân hình cao ráo của mình dưới sự bảo vệ của Yuri. “Có – _một_ _con_!” Cô rên rỉ, tay chỉ chỉ.

 

Yuri nhìn theo.

 

Vika co rúm người đến 91%, và ngửi tóc Yuri với 9% còn lại. Tóc Yuri thơm đến đáng kinh ngạc so với một người luôn cho rằng việc dành ra 500 yen để mua một bộ dầu gội kèm theo dầu xả là ‘phí phạm’.

 

“Victoria,” Cuối cùng Yuri lên tiếng. “Đó là con rết nhà.”

 

“CHÂN,” Vika giải thích. Cô bấu chặt lấy áo Yuri. Nó mỏng và cũ đến mức Vika sợ sẽ bấu chặt quá nó sẽ rách toạc ra mất.

 

“Tụi nó vô hại mà! Tụi nó ăn gián! Có đốt người bao giờ đâu!”

 

“Ôi, lạy Chúa,” Vika thì thầm, thậm chí còn hoảng loạn hơn.

 

“Chị làm nó sợ còn hơn là chị sợ nó đấy,” Yuri nói, ngáp ngắn ngáp dài. “Không phải rết Nhật đâu, yên tâm.”

 

“Con gì cơ,” Vika ngờ vực nói.

 

Yuri lôi điện thoại ra từ áo ngực và mở trình duyệt. Sau vài cái lướt tay, nàng cho Vika xem một bức ảnh, người lại vừa kêu thét lên lần nữa. Khi họ kết hôn, nếu họ kết hôn, Vika thề, cả hai sẽ đến Nga, nơi mà sâu bọ sẽ lịch sự ở đúng vị trí của nó. Chứ không phải – không phải xâm lăng như vậy.

 

Mari nói gì đó bằng tiếng Nhật, và Yuri quay qua trả lời, rồi la lớn, “MARI–ONEE, _đừng có mà_ – –“

 

“Quá muộn rồi!” Mari cười khanh khách, và Vika quay đầu để thấy Mari đắc thắng vung vẩy cái điện thoại.

 

“MARI–ONEESAN,” Yuuri hét lên. “EM MÁCH MẸ ĐẤY!”

 

“Chị ấy có định post nó không vậy?” Vika hỏi. Cô không quan tâm mấy, bởi cô đang mặc một bộ pajama rất cutoe, nhưng nếu Yuri không thích thì – –

 

“Em sẽ trở thành một người hùng!” Mari xấu xa nói.

 

Yuri lấy tay che mặt. Dù ở trong ánh sáng mù mờ hai tai nàng vẫn đỏ bừng lên rõ mồn một. Vika muốn hôn chúng.

 

“Dù sao thì, ít nhất cái này cũng sẽ chứng minh được hai đứa ở hai phòng khác nhau,” Mari thẳng thừng.

 

“Khỏi phải nhắc,” Vika lầm bầm bằng tiếng Nga.

 

“Ugh,” Yuri nói, nhưng không phải kiểu ‘gỡ nó xuống đi’ và Mari biết điều đó. “Em đi ngủ đây.”

 

“Đừng bỏ chị lại,” Vika rùng mình. “Chị không ở cùng phòng với cái – cái –”

 

Mari cởi dép, siết nhẹ chúng, và đi vào phòng.

 

Có một tiếng đập chí mạng giòn giã vang lên.

 

“ – – _xác của con quễ đó đâu!_ ” Vika kết thúc, thậm chí còn kích động hơn.

 

“Chẳng còn gì nhiều nhặn để gọi là xác đâu,” Yuri nói, có chút tội lỗi.

 

“Lạy _Chúaaaaaaaaa_ ,” Vika run rẩy. “Chị sẽ ngủ dưới nhà. Chị sẽ ngủ ở suối nước nóng. Chị sẽ – –”

 

“Nếu bây nghĩ có rết trên này ấy,” Mari nói, “Chị thách bây nhìn xuống phía dưới mấy hòn đó trong vườn cạnh suối nước nóng.”

 

“Chị sẽ ngủ ở giường Mari, và chị ấy có thể ngủ ở đây!” Vika nói.

 

“Không,” Mari tử chối.

 

“Ôi, Victoria,” Yuri ngao ngán. “Chị đúng là trẻ con mà.”

 

Vika thành thật không hề quan tâm việc mình có trẻ con hay không. Căn phòng đó sẽ được cọ rửa vào sáu giờ sáng ngày mai bằng hai bàn tay của chính Vika, nhưng ngay lúc này đây, còn lâu mới có cái chuyện cô sẽ ở lại với đống chân cẳng bị đập vụn của con quái tí hon đó trên tường, nơi mà cô sẽ nằm và nhìn chằm chằm vào cả đêm. “Yuri à,” cô van nài.

 

Yuri bất lực. “Chị có thể ở trong phòng em, và em sẽ –”

 

“Không đời nào chị để em lại với thứ – đó!” Vika kêu, giọng vút lên tận quãng tám.

 

“Rồi!” Yuir nói. “Ugh.”

 

___________________________

 

 

Tuy vậy, họ lại gặp tí rắc rối lúc dàn xếp vị trí ngủ, bởi chẳng ai muốn người kia phải nằm đất cả. Yuri thật tốt bụng, hẳn rồi, nhưng Vika sẽ thắng. Cô không thể để Yuri đáng thương của mình bị đau được.

 

“Có bọ đấy,” Yuri thử. “Nhện nữa.”

 

Vika run rẩy nhưng vẫn anh dũng nói. “Với tư cách là HLV của em, chị không thể để em ngủ trên sàn –”

 

“Em nằm futon quen rồi!” Yuri cãi, rõ rành rành là nói dối: cô nàng đã dành năm năm ở Mĩ và cái giường đó ít nhất cũng phải hai chục tuổi, còn lâu Yuri mới chịu xì ra vài tháng của cuộc đời để nằm trên một cái futon. “Em không muốn chị tự làm đau đầu gối trong khi không cần phải thế.”

 

Vika thực sự không quan tâm tới đầu gối của mình. Cô đã không nghĩ đến cái gì khác ngoài đầu gối trong suốt một năm, và cô đã phát chán với nó. “Em sẽ bị đau lưng đấy!”

 

Cả hai nhìn nhau chằm chằm cả một phút dài, và rồi Yuri phẩy tay với một tiếng thở hắt dài. “Thôi được rồi!” cô nói. “Được. Cơ mà đừng có lấn giường.”

 

“Hả,” Vika nói, chòng chọc nhìn cô, và não cô bắt kịp với những gì mình vừa nghe thấy.

 

 _MÀY VỪA CÓ CƠ HỘI NGỦ CHUNG VỚI YURI NGƯỜI VỪA MỀM MẠI VỪA ẤM ÁP LẠI THƠM THO ĐẤY,_ cô hét lên trong đầu. _ĐỪNG CÓ LÀM HỎNG CHUYỆN._

“Chị giỏi mấy vụ chung giường lắm!” Vika nói, ngay lập tức làm hỏng chuyện.

 

Yuri tốt bụng không bàn luận gì về cái dẫn chứng rõ mồn một từ hồi Vika và Christine Giacometti bị chụp trộm lúc đang ngủ như hai con cún khỏa thân trên một cái giường chật hẹp trong phòng trọ ở Thụy Sĩ, và lăn lê bò toài dưới lớp chăn.

 

Có chút lộn xộn và nhồi nhét với Makkachin, chú chó nghĩ cả hai con người yêu thích của chú nằm cùng một chỗ chính là món quà từ Thượng đế của loài chó, nhưng rồi cả đám vẫn xoay sở nằm vừa cái giường bé tẹo của Yuri. Yuri nằng nặc đòi nằm bên trong, quay lưng về phía Vika. Rõ ràng Vika phải nằm hướng ra ngoài mới để lưng họ chạm nhau mới đúng, nhưng Vika không thể ngủ khi phải mặt đối mặt với căn phòng được. Ổn thôi, cô biện minh, đâu có gì giống như họ đang ôm từ đằng sau. Trừ khi Vika luồn tay qua eo Yuri hay đại loại thế, nhưng Vika sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy nếu Yuri không thích. Vậy nên cô nhẹ nhàng xoay người lại và thu tay để trước ngực, như một con thỏ, để tay cô chạm vào tấm lưng ấm áp của Yuuri, nhưng lại không hoàn toàn ôm lấy cô nàng.

 

Thế này là ổn rồi.

 

Vika cố hít thở, chậm và sâu, như đã được dạy. Nó không có ích cho lắm. Mùi Yuri rất thích, một chút mồ hôi, có chút của đất. Vô cùng nữ tính và tuyệt vời. Nó khiến Vika cảm thấy nặng nề mà ngọt ngào và êm ái, như thể muốn được tan chảy trong Yuri và chìm đắm trong tình yêu của nàng. Tim cô đập mạnh trước lồng ngực giam hãm của chính mình.

 

“Victoria?” Yuri nói, như đang nghĩ Vika có thể ngủ được khi có Yuri ở gần như vậy.

 

“Ừ?” Vika nói.

 

“Chị đang run rẩy. Chị có sao không?”

 

Có. Không. Vika không biết nữa. Cô chuyển mình và đối mặt với căn phòng, dù cho đối diện với không khí như vậy có hơi lạ và không thoải mái.

 

“Xin lỗi.” cô nói.

 

“Vì cái gì?” Yuri nghe như thể – như thể cô không biết vì sao Vika lại xin lỗi.

 

Vika xin lỗi vì đã thúc ép. Cô xin lỗi vì đã khao khát quá nhiều. “Chỉ là – xin lỗi.”

 

Có một khoảng lặng dài, dài đến nỗi Vika hy vọng Yuri đã ngủ mất. Thế sẽ tốt. Có lẽ Yuri sẽ nghĩ là mình đang mơ.

 

Tay Yuri chạm vào bờ vai trần của Vika, ngay quai áo ngực của cô. Làn da Vika rực cháy từ cái chạm của Yuri đến tới tận đầu ngón tay. “Victoria,” nàng nói.

 

“Chị thật quá sức chịu đựng,” Vika vội vã. “Chị quá đáng lắm. Đúng không? Rất quá đáng.”

 

Lại thêm một khoảng lặng nữa, và rồi Yuri xoay người, đặt một tay lên vai Viktor để vỗ về cô quay sang đối diện với mình. Không gian giữa họ trở nên ấm áp hơn bởi hơi thở hòa quyện của hai người. Cảm giác như mọi thú nhận của Victoria vừa tìm được vị trí trong trái tim của Yuri, an toàn và nồng ấm. Vika tự hỏi không biết Yuri có cảm thấy như vậy không. Cô mong là nàng có. Cô muốn biết tất cả những bí mật thầm kín Yuri đã luôn che giấu bấy lâu cho đến khi quá mỏi mệt để tiếp tục, và gánh đỡ chúng giúp nàng.

 

“Chị đúng là quá sức chịu đựng thật.” Yuri nói.

 

Vika nhắm mắt lại. Ổn mà. Cô quen rồi.

 

Yuri chạm vào gò má góc cạnh của Vika, khác biệt hoàn toàn so với đường cong thân thương trên má Yuri. “Nhưng em lại thích,” nàng khẽ khàng nói. Nàng vuốt tóc Vika. “Em rất thích khi chị quá đáng như vậy.”

 

“Thật sao?” Vika hỏi. Cô liều mình tiến gần hơn, vòng tay qua eo Yuri. Yuri cựa mình và Vika tựa đầu vào vai nàng. Cô muốn tận dụng ngực của Yuri, mềm mại trong lớp áo ngực ban đêm, để làm gối, và ngủ với ngón tay của hai người đan vào nhau. Cô muốn được thức dậy với Yuri trong vòng tay và mái tóc nàng kề sát môi mình. “Thật luôn ấy hả?”

 

Vika có thể cảm thấy Yuri đang tỉ mẩn vuốt tóc mình. Thật đáng yêu. “Thật chứ,” Yuri nói.

 

Vika vui đến nỗi phải quay đầu lại và vùi mặt vào vai Yuri suốt một phút liền, đắm mình trong hơi ấm của nàng khi cô ôm chặt lấy nàng, thật chặt.

 

“Victoria! Cằm chị nhọn quá!” Yuri phàn nàn. Nàng làm bộ như đang đẩy Vika ra, nhưng thực chất là chỉ đặt tay lên lưng Vika.

 

“Không,” Vika trẻ con nói. “Không muốn dịch đi đâu.” Cô siết chặt như để trả thù. “Chị đang thoải mái lắm đấy! Em mềm và cưng quá đi mất.”

 

“Victoria!” Yuri cười khúc khích. Cô nghe có vẻ bối rối, nhưng là bối rối một cách vui vẻ. “Em không thể ngủ được nếu cằm chị cứ chọc như vậy.”

 

Vika ra chiều đắn đo. “Chị sẽ dịch ra,” cô nói, và rồi nhanh chóng đế thêm trước khi Yuri kịp nói gì khác. “Nhưng với điều kiện em phải gọi chị là Vika!”

 

Khoảng lặng lại tiếp diễn, và rồi Yuri hỏi. “Một lần thôi hả?”

 

“Mãi mãi!” Vika nói. Cô nín thở. Khoảnh khắc nới rộng ra.

 

“Vika,” Yuri nói. “Chúng ta nên ngủ thôi.”

 

Vika vòng cả hai tay qua người Yuri, Yuri của cô, tựa đầu mình vào ngực nàng, và siết chặt, chỉ trong khoảng một phút. Có thể cô chỉ đang tưởng tượng thôi, nhưng cô nghĩ Yuri vừa hôn mình, chỉ là một cái chạm nho nhỏ của đôi môi ngọt ngào ấy lên tóc Vika. “Thôi được,” cô nói.

 

Vika không muốn ngủ, nhưng Yuri thật ấm áp và đáng yêu, để rồi cô nhắm mặt lại và đắm chìm trong đó, và khi cô mở mắt ra lần nữa, trời đã sáng và Yuri vẫn đang say giấc nồng.

___________________________

___________________________  
___________________________

 

 

(Ngày tiếp theo:

 

“‘Cô gái đồng tính cao lớn người Nga khóc lóc và trốn chui trốn nhủi đằng sau cô bạn gái bé nhỏ người Nhật của mình’,” giọng nói bé tẹo của Pichitra Chulanont phát ra từ điện thoại của Yuri. “‘khi tình yêu bảo vệ bạn khỏi đám nhện *emo cười ra nước mắt**emo cười ra nước mắt**emo cười ra nước mắt*’.”

 

Yuri đang vùi mặt vào lông Makkachin nhưng vẫn bật ra một tiếng than tuyệt vọng. Nàng dễ thương quá đi mất. Vika không thể quyết định được có nên phủ kín cổ nàng bằng những nụ hôn cho đến khi nàng ngồi dậy lần nữa không, hay là nên chụp hàng ngàn bức ảnh và ham hố đăng hết lên Instagram.

 

“Hahaha ‘khi bạn nhận ra mình là một cô gái nóng bỏng trong một bộ phim kinh dị’, ‘okay nhưng Victoria Nikiforov kiếm đâu ra bộ áo ngủ ngắn cũn* đó vậy và cổ có mặc vậy suốt ngày không hay chỉ khi ở cùng bạn gái thôi? Tui cần phải biết. Có lí do riêng.’ Và comment tiếp theo nói ‘ừ nhưng ai thèm quan tâm chứ Yuri Katsuki đang mặc mỗi boxer với áo phông in hình bánh ngọt cầu vồng và tóc thắt bím kìa, à mà nói luôn tui gay cmnr.’ Chuẩn!”

 

Yuri chỉ biết thở dài.)

**Author's Note:**

> *Lời tác giả: Sẽ có phần mới chăng? Có thể. Cứ để xem đã. 
> 
> *Lời người dịch: Thề chứ lazulisong như kiểu idol của t ấy, nằm trong top 5+1 đối với t luôn, vậy mà rep cái comt xin per làm t buồn quá. Tận 2 tuần sau mới rep, lại còn rep cụt lủn nữa. Cảm giác y như lúc Yuuri gặp Viktor lần đầu ấy, dù hoàn cảnh có khác đi :( But nvm, vẫn yêu và ủng hộ chị <3


End file.
